The invention relates to a procatalyst for polymerization of olefins, a process for preparing said procatalyst, a catalyst system for polymerization of olefins comprising the said procatalyst, a co-catalyst and optionally an external electron donor; a process of preparing polyolefins by contacting an olefin with said catalyst system and to polyolefins obtainable by said process. The invention also relates to the use of said procatalyst in the polymerization of olefins.
Catalyst systems and their components that are suitable for preparing a polyolefin are generally known. One type of such catalysts is generally referred to as Ziegler-Natta catalysts. The term “Ziegler-Natta” is known in the art and it typically refers to catalyst systems comprising a transition metal-containing solid catalyst compound (also typically referred to as a procatalyst); an organometallic compound (also typically referred to as a co-catalyst) and optionally one or more electron donor compounds (e.g. external electron donors). Document EP2027164B1 discloses a process for preparing a polymerization catalyst component.